Overrated
by VanillaMuse
Summary: Everyone has some strange habits, and well… Hibari will just have to try and put up with Dino's strange morning rituals. You can't deny what you love after all.


**Overrated**

**Pairing: **D18, Dino x Hibari

**Word count: **756

**Summary:** Everyone has some strange habits, and well… Hibari will just have to try and put up with Dino's strange morning rituals. You can't deny what you love after all.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit… If I did… Well we can all dream.

* * *

It's the little things that helped develop Hibari's anger management problems into some form of appreciation towards Dino. Such as common knowledge that got thrown out of the window by a certain blond Italian. Small stuff that you only discovered when you knew him like the Skylark did.

The way he would quietly sneak out of bed in the morning, trying not to wake an already awake cloud guardian, and then jump right on top of said guardian in the loudest manner possible. Only to be surprised when a tonfa, instead of the face he loved, to come greet him first thing in the morning.

Today being no different, apparently peace and quiet were overrated for the herbivore. Something Hibari had learned to despise, but accept all the same. A fact that he would never admit to the herbivore's face, of course.

"Ghaa, where the hell do you even hide those things?"

"The miracles of you'll never know, idiot," Hibari replied while stretching and flexing his muscles, before getting out of bed.

Another one of Dino's habits, was following him around like a love-sick puppy… Which he probably was anyway… However it was annoying as hell and the Skylark had, on more than one occasion, almost destroyed the house getting him to stop.

Then again, he had soon realized, after living together for so long, that if an idiot gets a habit it never goes away. Especially not if it was something he could use to rile the Skylark up.

As soon as they got to the kitchen though, he'd switch to another habit of his and run to the fridge. After taking out milk and picking a bowl he would sit down and pour himself a bowl of milk. Then he takes a spoon and cornflakes out of the cabin and proceeds by adding cornflakes to the milk.

"Who the hell does that?" the cloud guardian questioned, for the billionth time. He just couldn't understand it. What if he was out of cornflakes? He hated, no loathed drinking solely milk. So when the cornflakes were no more, he'd either throw the whole thing away or combine it with something no human taste bud should ever have to experience.

Apparently, just like peace and quiet, functioning taste buds were also overrated to the blond Italian.

"You know you like my unique habits," was the smart reply that always followed. A reply that was always followed by the same clumsiness that had probably helped create his unique habits.

Somehow Dino always managed to trip in such a way while eating breakfast that he ended up spilling it all over himself. Yes, even if he was seated at a table. By now Hibari figured he must at least do some of it on purpose.

"Comfortable on the floor?" the skylark remarked dryly while raising an eyebrow at the Mafia boss.

"Very, thank you. Fancy joining me?"

"Shouldn't you be at a meeting already?" Hibari stated, ignoring the other's comment. It was best to ignore an idiot before it's too late.

Dino's face lighted up at that. He propped himself up on his elbows and then sent a meaningful look at the cloud guardian. "Won't you help me get ready?" he pleaded.

Hibari aimed a tonfa at his head, not really caring if it would hurt him or not. "Idiot, I'm not a babysit."

In a matter of seconds Dino was up and had his arms wrapped around Hibari's waist. Chest against the other's back and chin on the other's shoulder. "I knew you'd love to," was whispered into the skylark's ear, accompanied by a light kiss on his neck.

He barely evaded a punch flying up to his face by catching Hibari's wrist. Holding it up above them, to avoid any bruises appearing on his body.

"Idiot, sometimes you should try getting there on time," the cloud guardian murmured, as Dino continued his administrations. Being extra careful, since, knowing Hibari, he still wasn't completely out of the danger zone.

"Dumb herbivoric habit," he muttered, while relaxing the muscles in the arm the mafia boss was holding up. A subtle signal that Dino had learned to catch onto. He was out of the danger zone.

"Romario can handle the meeting just as well," the blond herbivore replied, words that were barely registered by both of them. Their minds were already onto another train of thought.

After all, just like many other things in Dino's mind, coming on time was overrated. He could always blame it on his clumsiness later.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is another part of my 100 words challenge, been a while since I posted something.

Let me know what you think, if you're not too busy. :)


End file.
